


Do You Think They’ll Be All Right?

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [28]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Double Drabble, Drabble, Flufftober 2020, Humanity, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), Worried Crowley (Good Omens), reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: In Eden, Aziraphale and Crawly reflect on humanity, ineffability, and resilience.Ineffable Flufftober, Day 25. Prompt: Resilience.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	Do You Think They’ll Be All Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, my first writing concept for this prompt turned into a separate story several hundred words above drabble length, so that work is now posted under my main pseud: [ Their Leaves May Fall, But They Regrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199409).  
> Here is the "official" drabble for today, however!

“Do you think they’ll be all right?”

Crawly follows Aziraphale’s gaze eastwards. Adam and Eve are no longer in view, but it’s obvious enough whom the angel is talking about.

Responding to Aziraphale’s worries is preferable to dwelling on his own, Crawly finds. “Probably,” he says, with as much conviction as possible. “Flaming sword will help, I imagine.”

“I hope so.” Aziraphale still looks concerned. “They’re so _delicate_. They were safe in the garden, but now…” He breaks off abruptly, perhaps realizing he’s coming dangerously close to expressing discontent with divine judgment.

Crawly shrugs. “They’ll be fine. That’s the point, no? Resilience. Testing, but not to destruction. Be a waste, creating them just for a lion’s snack.”

“True.” Aziraphale looks thoughtful. “Testing. Your temptation business was a kind of test, wasn’t it? Do you think—”

Crawly, _not_ interested in contemplating the Ineffable Plan, interrupts. “Demon, right? Can’t do good. Like you said.”

Aziraphale opens his mouth, then closes it.

They’re quiet. Eventually, Aziraphale turns back to Crawly. “I daresay you were right.”

“Eh?”

“About resilience, that is.”

“Yeah?”

“They’ll probably be all right.”

The rain is letting up, but Aziraphale doesn’t lower his wing, so Crawly stays at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Should you have any thoughts to share, I'd love to hear them. And if you enjoyed this, feel free to explore my other works in (or out of) this series as well. :)


End file.
